Kickin it on Facebook
by kimcrawford1
Summary: The wasabi warriors (including Rudy) and a few other cool characters have all got face book accounts what do they get up to.
1. Chapter 1

Kickin it on Facebook

Summary

The wasabi warriors and a few over people have Facebook accounts… so see what they talk and get up to.

Chapter 1

Usernames

Cheerwarrior: Kim (Kimberly) Crawford

Wasabiblackbelt: jack (Jackson) Anderson

Confusedyellowbelt: Jerry Martinez

Celloplaya: Eddie jones

Advancedsmartyellowbelt: Milton krupnick

Advancedsmartgirl: Julie

Cheer4eva: grace Adams

Populargirl4eva: Donna Tobin

Gudlookingguy: Gabe Crawford (Kim's older brother. Kim also has a twin brother who also has a fb account and she also has a sister who is too young for a fb account.)

Kwlguy4eva: Sam Crawford (Kim's twin brother)

Frank dragon: frank

OlderAndersonBro: ben Anderson (jack's older brother)

Kelseycheer4eva: Kelsey chambers

Rudster: Rudy

Lizzycheer: Elizabeth (lizzy)

Lottiecheer4eva: charlotte (Lottie)

Cheerwarrior: nice username jerry, I'm glad you have realised that you are confused haha lol

Grace Adams and 15 other people like this comment.

Confusedyellowbelt: whatever Kim!

Rudster: I'm cool I have fb, I'm hanging out with the youngsters, and how bout we talk about babes we have our eye on.

Confusedyellowbelt: yo man I never thought you ask… you start

Rudster: okay then, isn't the librarian at your school library smokin' hot I can just imagine her in a bikini at the beach.

Advancedsmartyellowbelt: mental pictures in my head.

Celloplaya: I think I'm gonna throw up.

Rudster: ow come on she is smokin'.

Cheerwarrior: she has a moustache and has the squeakiest voice eva, she is not smokin'.

Wasabiblackbelt and 5 other people like this comment.

Cheer4eva: hey Kim, can you tell me the details for tomorrow for the cheer competition?

Cheerwarrior: sure, all the cheerleaders have to meet outside the Seaford mall at 2pm to wait for the bus to arrive and drive us to Los Angeles.

Populargirl4eva: I can't wait... Ow I must go on my shopping trip before I go!

Cheerwarrior: girl is you for real you just been on a shopping trip yesterday.

Populargirl4eva: well…Crawford, it takes time and money for me to look this good, maybe you shld try changing your wardrobe to kimmy.

Cheerwarrior: ow you did not just go there! First of all DO NOT CALL ME KIMMY! Second news flash you're not exactly the fashion police around here since you wear a piece of cloth that only covers half of your butt that you apparently call a 'skirt' and third at least my wardrobe is appropriate and doesn't say desperate and slut all over it.

Cheer4eva: you go girl, Kim you are towts right.

Lizzycheer: BEAT THAT TOBIN!

Lottie cheer: at least someone had the guts to say the truth about her and you go girl!

Kelseycheer4eva: you got that right Kim, well cnt wait till tomorrow!

Confusedyellowbelt: Kim, can I come with you, I wanna see the SMOKIN' HOT cheerleaders in their uniform.

Celloplaya: ow me too, you shld at least bring the playa (me.)

Cheer4eva: Ow please let them come Kim, they are funny.

Cheerwarrior: ok, as long as you are on time for the bus.

Wasabiblackbelt: at least let me come with you as well.

Advancedsmartyellowbelt: me too

Advancedsmartgirl: me three

Rudster: me four

Cheerwarrior: I checked with coach and she is fine with it as long as you are on time.

Confusedyellowbelt: whoo, THANKS KIM, time to get my swag on, you're the best Kim, whoo

Celloplaya: yeh Kim, you are awesome, thank you, the playa is in action.

Advancedsmartyellowbelt: thanks Kim. Eddie you are not a playa and jerry stop it with the swag talk.

Cheerwarrior: no probz guys pack tonight and be ready outside the mall at 2pm tomorrow.

Populargirl4eva: wateva Crawford, and great I get to spend my trip with you losers.

Cheer4eva: ow yeh coz where the losers and your what the desperate slutty freak that puts 10 coats of foundation everyday.

Cheerwarrior: yep this is gonna be one hell of a trip.

Goodluckingguy: yes, me and sam will be in the house on our own this weekend,we shld prank kims room!

Kwlguy4eva: I don't think that is a good Idea.

Goodluckingguy: and why wld that be a problem!

Kwlguy4eva: ow I don't know, maybe its becoz kim is a black belt and she can hurt us bad.

Goodluckingguy:she cant hurt us, we will be fine.

Kwlguy4eva: well ill see you in the intensive care unit!

Cheerwarrior: you bet that's right, and you do realize this is an open chat right.

Goodluckingguy: pssh… we knew that we were just making a scene.

Cheerwarrior: right, well if you do anything to my room I will snap both of you in half.

Kwlguy4eva: got it kim hehehe.

Olderandersonbro: you shld towts ask that hot blonde at your dojo out, coz I know you like her, its about time you make your move.

Wasabiblackbelt: for the millionth time I don't like kim that way, we are just very close friends.

Frankdragon: can I have her then?

Wasabiblackbelt: HELL NO! anyways she wld rather go out with a hotter guy then me like, brad wolfe. I mean so what, she has shing, soft blonde hair, a cute laugh, a great body that looks fab in a bikini and has the strength to snap anyone in half, she would never go for a guy like would be luckier with a guy hotter then me.

Cheerwarrior: do you really mean all those things about me?

Wasabiblackbelt: DAMN IT! I forgot this was an opne chat! Um… yes, I am so sorry if it makes our friendship awkward.

Cheerwarrior: No, don't be sorry, I think it was sweet and of course I wld be lucky enough to go out with a guy as sweet, tough, cute guy as you.

Wasabi black belt: really?... well in that case. Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?

Cheerwarrior: yes I would love to go out with you!

Confusedyellowbelt: whoo, I knew KICK would happen some time soon, eddie you ow me $10 maynn!

Grace adams and 50 other people like this comment

Celloplaya: fine… im just glad kick is happening!

Kelsey and 10 people like this comment

Cheerwarrior: emm… what the hell is kick by any chance.

Wasabiblackbelt: and why does eddie ow jerry $10?

Celloplaya: well kick is your fanfiction name, you see, you take the ki from kim and ck from jack and put them together to make kick which kinda works since you both do karate and I ow jerry $10 because we made a bet that jerry thought that kick will happen sometime soon and I thought that it will take time.

Cheerwarrior: em… you made a bet on us?

Confusedyellowbelt: em yeh, the whole everyone makes bets on kick, even bobby wasabi has made a bet on you guys.

Wasabiblackbelt: ow okay, well Im just glad im finally together with the girl of my dreams.

Cheerwarrior: and I am so glad I have the boyfriend of my dreams!

Cheer4eva: awww, so cute

Rudster and 70 other people like this comment

**This is my first ever fanfic story so it isnt as long as some stories, however if you enjoy this story i will carry on with this story and update mor. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kickin it on Facebook

Chapter 2

Kim's pov

I'm currently in my room, when my idiotic brother's barge in my room, I mean geez have they not heard of knocking.

"Hey Kim, mom and dad are going on another business trip in Spain. "Sam told me. Typical mom and dad always going on business trips. "How long are they going this time?" I replied with a slight smile. "About 3 months." Gabe responded. "Well at least you have the house to yourselves; I mean you can have a massive sleepover or a party, although you would have to make sure the house is tidy when they get back." I said, trying to look on the bright side. They just nodded in excitement. "Well I must finish packing before Rudy and the guys come to pick me up." They said sure and left with cheesy grins on their faces.

We were going to be going to a cheerleading competition in Los Angeles for 3 weeks, however the competition only lasts for at least 2 days and then we get to do whatever we want, which is incredibly awesome. So now I get to spend time with the guys and my amazing boyfriend, he makes my heart skip a beat and I cannot be any more thrilled to be spending a whole 3 weeks with him.

Anyways, back to packing, my underwear (including bras), 7 tees, 3 sundresses, 2 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of shorts, 3 bikinis, 1 bathing suit, my cheerleading uniform, 5 pairs of pyjamas ( they were mostly tank tops and short shorts), 2 plain tank tops and my crop top. I then packed my make-up, hair essentials and other toiletries, and then I packed my shoes, which were 2 pairs of converses, a pair of cowboy boots, a pair of flip flops and my hello kitty slippers (yes I do have an obsession with hello kitty.) then I pack my travel bag, which had 2 packets of gum, my iPhone 5s (with my charger), 2 bars of chocolate, fruit salad and a bag of gummy worms (just in case anyone gets hungry.) Now I'm ready.

Now I'm downstairs eating a ball of lucky charms for my breakfast, they are so nice, yummy. After I finished I heard a honk from outside. That must be Rudy. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye bros and sis, see y'all in 3 weeks, love you." I said. I got a response of "bye honey, have a good time", "love y'all kimmy", "later sis", "get me something while you're in L.A.", "have a great time sis, love you." And there I left with a massive grin on my face.

I said my "hey's" to all the guys and gave jack a kiss on the cheek. I got all my stuff in the boot of the truck and got in it smoothly.

Jacks pov

I can't wait for this trip and to spend 3 weeks with my loving girlfriend Kim.

Right now I'm in my living room waiting for Rudy to pick me up to drive us to the mall, but it is only 12:55pm so we got quite a bit of time.

HONK! HONK! HONK! That must be Rudy. "Bye mom" and with that I went out the door with a grin on my face.

"Hey Rudy." "Hey jack, I can't wait for this trip." "Same here"

After our little conversation, we went to pick up the guys and Kim. First, we stopped at Milton's, and then Eddie's, then Jerry's and now we're at Kim's.

She came out looking as beautiful as ever; even though she was in sweats she was in sweats she still looked stunning. This weekend is gonna be fun.

She said her "heys" to everyone and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, I hope she didn't see me blush, but I definitely saw her blush and let me tell ya… she looked so adorable. I hope there is more than just kissing on cheeks this trip, I want more. As we were driving to the mall, which was half an hour from Kim's house, we decided to play 20 questions

"Okay I'm going to ask Kim, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Em… I have had 3 boyfriends.-" she was cut off by Jerry.

"Who were they?"

"Em… they were Brody, Brett and… em Daniel."

"Ow, isn't Daniel that dude from the black dragons, who is the captain of the football team"

"Er... Yeh, he is and I don't even know why I even dated that jerk."

"Why, what happened?" Milton asked curiously.

" well he cheated on me… with Abigail Rose and then kissed Anna Harland right in front of me when he broke up with me" I can tell she wanted to cry, so I put my arm on her shoulder and kissed her on her head.

"Don't worry he is just a jerk and hey now you have an amazing loving boyfriend that will never hurt you." And with that she kissed me fully on the lips.

"Yeh, you're right, you are amazing, I'm so lucky to have you." She smiled and I smiled back at her, god she's beautiful.

"Your turn Kim."

"Ok… em Eddie who do you fancy?"

"Em… Kelsey, she is the one for me."

"Awww, so sweet." Kim replied, she has a great heart. I know right, I can't stop talking about her, but she is just so amazing and I can't believe she is all mine.

"Eddie it's your turn."

"Ok… Milton have you kissed Julie yet?"

"Em…no I just need to find the perfect moment, Jerry what are you doing?"

We all looked to see jerry look rummaging through the boot. He turned around wearing one of Kim's bikinis. Oh god.

"Hey look guys; I can be a model too!"

Then everyone started laughing, including Kim, she even took a picture of it and put it on face book, you could tell she was using it for revenge. See ya soon Jerry.

…

After all that, we finally arrived at the Seaford mall and we could all see a big crowd of cheerleaders around the enterance.

"this is gonna be swag!"

We all hoped out the car and got all our stuff out.

When we were ready. Jerry and Eddie started arguing about which cheerleader is the hottest.

"I got towts swag yo."

"Well then let the player show ya how it's done.", after that he grabbed his air fresheners from under his shirt and screamed

"OH LADIES THE PLAYA IS HERE!"

Kim and me just started laughing.

Kim pov

This is gonna be one hell of a trip.

Oh god here comes Donna slutty Tobin, with 5 suitcases, I mean honestly how much stuff does this girl need and don't get me started on her outfit and make up, she might aswell be a clown from the circus.

It turns out she brought a jock with her for her entertainment, god I wonder who it is.

"Hey Kim… you miss me?"

Oh no it can't be! "what are you doing here…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim's pov

"Hey Kim… you miss me?"

Oh no it can't be! "What are you doing here Daniel?"

"I'm Donna's plus one." He replied with that cocky and arrogant smile.

"As long as you stay out of my way then we should get along just fine. My throat came dry and my eyes started to water as memories came flooding back to me, but thankfully my conscious held the tears that were forming.

"Wait Kim, I know what I did was terrible, but I was wondering if you can give me a second chance, plus I know you like me anyways."Daniel announced.

"Look Daniel, you broke my heart once and I am not letting you break it again. I have a caring boyfriend who would never hurt me and oh yeh I HATE YOU!" I shouted.

"Don't say that babe.. Now who is this 'boyfriend' of yours?"

"His name is Jack Brewer and just to let you know he is coming with us on the trip, so you better watch it coz you don't wanna mess with me or him."

"So... Where is he?"

Come to think of it where is Jack.

"I'll be one sec!"

Where could he be- oh there's Rudy he might know.

"Hey Rudy have you seen jack?"

"Em… he went to the bathroom, he won't be long."

"Thanks Rudy", he smiled and I smiled back.

Oh there's grace I'm going to talk to her while I'm waiting.

"Hey grace wassup?"

"Spill it girl!"

"Spill what?"

"What is going on between you and jack?"

"It's awesome, but do you know who Donna brought as her plus one?

"Ow yeh, I saw her sucking faces with your ex Daniel a few minutes ago"

"WHAT? Are you serious? Where are they?"

"Kim calm down they are next to the trash can, look"

Suddenly, tears came falling down my cheeks full of anger and hatred, I'm not jealous, it just brings back bad memories, where's jack when you need him?

"are you all right kim?"

"yeh, Grace I'm fine." I smiled unconvincingly.

"it's going to be okay Kim, I'm there when you need me."

"Thanks grace, I'm going to go and see Jack."

"okay, see you later hun, when we get to the hotel we will have a huge gossip night with the girls, with ice cream, pranking the guys, chic flicks, midnight dis in the pool and prank calling."

"Can't wait."

Daniel pov

I can't believe Kim rejected me, I mean no one rejects me, I will find a way to get her back.

Oh god here comes Donna and she seems to have changed her outfit, maynn she looked hot.

She was wearing a tight tube top that showed her boobs, a mini skirt that showed her ass. I grabbed her waist and smashed my lips against hers, I'm so turned on.

Kim's pov

There's jack!

I went up to him and crashed my lips against his, as his hands snacked around my waist, I could feel the lust, the passion, I love him so much. Air was needed so our lips separated. We were both gazing into each other's eyes, until he spoke

"Em Kim, have you been crying, what happened?" I could tell he was getting more serious by the second.

"em… you know when I was talking about Daniel, em he is Donna's plus 1."

"it will be okay, if he does anything to you, you come to me and I will beat him up for" he smiled cockily pushing his chest back to show hi sexy, hot abs-_**Kim pull yourself together**_.

I grabbed his collar and crashed my lips against his, while having a tug of war fight with are tongs. Things were getting steamy until- _**HONK, HONK!**_

_**The bus has eventually arrived.**_

….

Me and the guys claimed the back row (I love sitting at the back hehe.)

Me and Milton shouted together, "I'm having the window."

"What no, I want the window seat," jerry complained.

I replied, "Stop whining you little baby man up and deal with it."

Then Jerry started mumbling stuff in Spanish.

_**YAWN!**_ So tired, then sleep took over me.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**_

I was woken up by jerry and eddie raping to five fingers to the face ad apparently, was not the only one waking up and being annoyed at him

(btw I do not own kickin it or five fingers to the face)

Jerry:

You know I flaunt ya

Cause girl I really want ya

And you lookin nice

Got me cooler than a bag of ice

Eddie:

Now freeze, freeze, freeze Now go, drop it fast and move it real slow, what?

You smell so fruity

I'm a pirate and you my booty

"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted

"Shh people are sleeping be quiet," I added.

"fine, party pooper, geez." Eddie said.

I just gave them a glare.

They jumped in their seats waking up Milton.

"gahh!"

I let out a slight giggle and turned to jack, who by the way looked so peaceful and innocent, god he is cute.

I bent and kissed his cheek and as I was about to go back to sleep, suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I realised it was jack, I felt so safe and protected, that nothing was going to hurt me. I noticed his face came closer to my right ear and whispered "god your gorgous" which made me shiver as he started kissing down my neck, I started to moan as my cheeks started to burn. He then moved to my cheeks and then my lips. We started tucking at each other's lips, moaning like there's no tomorrow.

"guys can you stop it with the moaning and groaning, its good you two are together but PDA is burning my eyes" Milton said.

"Fine, but there's more then that this trip "I answered.

Jack smiled but Milton pretended to vomit.

….

Rudy's pov

Here I am sitting next to the cheerleading coach complaining about her love life, kill me now.

After 2mins

Eventually she finally learned how to shut her pie hole.

SNORT!SNORT!SNORT! God dam 'it, does this woman live with a pig.

I looked Kim who I could tell was trying to get to sleep and she looked at me and I mouthed 'HELP', she then gave a sympathetic smile and mouthed 'right back at ya', I silently laughed.

Honk!honk!

"momma I don't wanna get up, shut up you stupid alarm clock!" I shouted.

I lazily opened my eyes and realised I was on the bus and on my god I cant believe I said that out loud.

We have arrived in L.A.

Oh no! I feel a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

Come on! Where's a bathroom when you need it!

Kim's pov

I was listerning to I knew you were trouble by taylor swift, when coach shouted at the top of her voice, I mean it was so loud she might as well be a fog horn.

"ATTENTION,WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE HOTEL IN L.A, THE BOYS WHO HAVE COME ON THE TRIP WILL SHARE A ROOM AND FOR RUDY HE HAS HIS OWN ROOM NEXT TO MINE" god bless ya rudy "FOR THE REST OF YA YOU MUST CHOOSE AMONG YOURSELVES ON WHO YOU ARE STAYING WITH INCLUDING THAT CHARMING GIRL JULIE" oh god I think I'm deaf, I looked to my left and see the guys (except for jack) covering their ears,I just burst out laughing, while responding confused looks from the guys.

Jack pov

The coach doesn't need to shout we are only a few rows away from her geez, remind me to get my ears checked.

I heard her mention that the boys, meaning us were sharing a room which is cool, but the downside is that we have to share a room with Daniel. I can feel my blood boil as my fist started to clench.

I turned to kim to calm myself .

"hey beautiful, did ya have a good sleep?

"yeh, I did thanks for asking." She responded so calm and peaceful, ILOVE HER SO MUCH.

I then leaned in, and by the looks of it she was leaning in to, and she endered up kissing my cheek.

I gave her a confused look."why didn't you kiss me on the lips?"

"cos I was thinking once we get to our rooms, we can continue." She responded while winking seductively.

I rubbed my hands up and down her thigh and whispered in her ears," I like the way you think, you turn me on so much."

She then kissed me on the lips, running her hands up and down my back, I want more, but not here.

She then whispered,"lets wait until we are in the hotel."

I nodded.

We got of the bus and in twined our hands together as we got our suitcases and made a way inside the hotel.

Kim and me said our goodbyes as I went to we went to search for our rooms.

I was in room no.219.

"216, 217, 218, 219, yes."

"hey guys."

"hey,bro, this room is swag yo2," ow typical Jerry.

He was right, we had our own individual bedrooms, our own lounging area with a flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a popcorn machine, a soda machine and a chocolate fountain.

"I claim this room!" I shouted

Oh my god the room is awesome, it had a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, a glamorous bathroom which btw had its own hot tub, maynn I can't wait spend time in this room with Kim.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year xx pleases review xx


	4. Chapter 4

Kickin it on facebook chapter 4

Kim pov

Omg! The room is fantastic (btw its just the same as the boys room)

Kim- grace this is gonna be great!

Grace- Omg I know right, I can't wait to get my groove on.

Then came in the girls and Donna.

Grace- em Donna, do you really need 5 suitcases, I know we are here for 3 weeks but that's just a little ott.

Donna- shut up, I need an outfit for each day, oh and btw stay away from me and my stuff and we will get along we will get along just fine

Kim- gladly.

Donna gave me an ugly glare, and when I mean ugly mean ugly, geez if looks could kill id be dead.

Charlotte- coach said we need to be dressed professionally and formal for dinner tonight.

Grace- Kk, come on girls.

I went in my room and put on a blue sequin dress that went mid length, with silver heels, my charm bracelet, diamond earrings and my silver necklace. I then moved on to curling my hair and then applied a light amount of make-up and headed out my bedroom.

Grace- Dang girl you look _HOT!_

Kim- thanks grace you look great as well.

She was wearing a similar dress but in silver and had straightened her hair. As for the other girls; Kelsey had a **Bold Floral Print Blouse with a brown leather skirt and pink heels, with wavy hair, Julie had Heavy Metal Baseball Top and denim short-shorts and blue converse with her hair up, Lottie was wearing Knotted Surplice Skater Dress with pink heels and straight hair, lizzy had a Sequined Beaded Tank Dress with black sparkly dress and straight hair and finally Donna, let's just say she was wearing a mini denim skirt and a tube top (which btw were two sizes too small for her) with black heels and straight hair with clown make up.**

**Kelsey- looking good girls, and Donna.**

**Donna gave a glare as she put her 15****th**** coat of lip gloss on her plastic face, dear god.**

Kim- lets go.

We all headed down to the dining hall where we met coach and Rudy, pahahaha Rudy has to share a room with coach, I feel so sorry for him but I couldn't help but laugh as well.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Everyone was here (including the boys) except for Jack .

Kim- hey Jerry, wheres jack?

Jerry- he said he was getting ready. You should go and see him, we are in room 219, heres the key.

Kim- thanks Jerry.

I gave him a quick hug to say thank you and headed to jacks room, which is apparently is 2 doors down from mine.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

No answer so I used Jerry's card and walked in, I then headed to jack's room and knocked and entered. I then saw jack looking at me, only wearing a pair of jeans, man his abs are hot.

Jack- like what you see.

I then walked up to him and traced my fingers up and down his fit abs and went up on my tippy-toes and whispered.

Kim- absolutely.

He then pushed me on the bed; he then went on top of me and ran his fingers up and down my thigh, which made me moan in pleasure. I then flipped us over and started kissing him passionately, god I wanted more. I stuck my tongue down his throat as he cupped my butt and his hands went further up my dress as I ran my fingers through his hair. We then separated from the lack of oxygen.

Kim- wow, come on we need to get down there for dinner.

Jack- but I want to stay and finish.

Kim- okay, how about we continue this after lunch?

Jack- sounds good but I wanna see you in the hot tub with your bikini on got it.

Kim- of course.

I then jumped on him and kissed him hard with my legs around his waist. I then broke the kiss.

Kim- I love you.

Jack- I love you too.

We then headed down to get dinner.

Kim- hey guys.

Jerry- hey bro and chica, what took you guys so long?

Grace- they probably made out or something.

I then turned bright red.

Donna- she's right isn't she, you were kissing my Jackie.

She then walked up to me and tried to punch me but I caught her fist and tossed her in to the trouble.

Jack- it's like Ricky Weaver all over again.

Donna- you will pay for that Crawford, come on danny lets go back to my rooma dn we can carry on from where we were last time.

Daniel- of cource baba.

Em didn't she just sorta admitted she has a crush on jack and now she wants to kiss my ex, weird girl.

Jack- come on kim lets eat.

Kim- ok.

…_**..**_

After dinner me and jack headed to our rooms.

Kim- hey mmph-

He then kissed me and pushed me against the wall, mann I was getting turned on. He then broke the kiss and put his forehead on mine, breathing fast.

Kim- hey you wanna stay the night at mine and we can um continue.

Jack- sure, ill go get my clothes and stuff.

Kim- ok

I kissed him again on the lips and went in my room.

Grace and Donna were argueing, oh dear, this aint gonna end well.

Kim- hey guys whats going on?

Donna- this little brat stole my make up and hid it somewhere.

Grace- no I didn't, your proberly just too battered with make up that you cant see properly.

That made me burst out laughing, I was laughing so hard thst im sure a tear came out my eyes.

Kim- nice one grace, but did you steal Donna's make up and I want the truth.

Trying to sound serious but failing by laughing.

Grace- no I didn't, but Barbie here needs to shut up about her looks for ten minutesor im getting you kim to toss her into another table, which btw reminds me of Ricky weaver.

I laughed as that memory came flooding back to me, what a night that was.

Kim- that's what jack said, that memory was hilarious.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Grace- who's that?

Kim- it must be jack he is staying over tonight.

Donna- em why?

Kim- oh I don't know maybe because he is my boyfriend.

Grace- oh yeh my girls getting her groove on.

I went to answer the door and there stood jack with an innocent smile.

I gave him a quick but passionate kiss as he picked me up bridal style to my room.

Kim- night girls.

Grace- night, have fun, but not too much, REMEMBER PROTECTION!

Kim- SHUT UP GRACE ! love ya

Grace- love ya too kimmy.

I then stuck my tongue out at her for calling me kimmy.

_**In the bedroom.**_

Jack- hey I brought my swim trunks for the hot tub.

Kim- awesome, ill grab my bikini.

_**In the hot tub.**_

Kim- im so glad im with you, your so god damn hot.

Jack- your so darn sexy kim.

We then both leaned in and I kissed his soft lips, which turned into a heated make out session until

Jerry bardged in.

Jerry- het what up party peepz? lets get this party swag yo.

Oh god, I knew there was something I forgot to do, lock the bathroom door.

After Jerry barged in the rest of the guys, rudy and the girls (except for Donna and Daniel) came in with there swim gear.

Rudy- hey guys, how bout we head to the pool and go swimming there is no one there and the manager said we are allowed as long as its just us, we get all the toys to ourselves and the pool.

Jerry,Milton and eddi- yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

Oh god are they little kids or something geez.

Everyone but me said something.

Rudy- what about you kim, please come it wont be the same without you.

Kim- fine, ill come

They all smiled in excitement.

I've got a secret that only the girls know… I'm a competitive swimmer, I compete in competitions and have always come 1st or 2nd place.

We arrived at the pool when Jerry and Eddie were arguing over who is the fastest swimmer so nows my chance.

Kim- hey Jerry, Eddie I bet I could beat you at swimming any day, how about we have a race?

Jerry +Eddie- ow it's on sister.

Jerry and eddie were already in the pool while I was ready to dive.

Eddie- em kim you might wanna get in the pool.

Kim- no, im gonna dive in.

Jerry- oh im gonna try that.

Kim- jack countdown from 3.

Jack- kk babe… 3…2…1.. GO

I did a perfect dive landing straight in the water, while eddie set off quite slowly and lets just say jerry ended up doing a belly flop.

I was on my way back to the finish line, while eddie and Jerry were struggling to swim half a length.

When I reached the finish line I jumped straight out the pool landing perfectly on my feet.

After 5 minutes Jerry and Eddie finally made it god I thought it would be Christmas when they finished.

Jerry- man kim how did you become so fast?

Kim- well, I haven't told you guys but I'm a competitive swimmer, I compete in competitions and have always come 1st or 2nd place.

Jack- awesome babe, but why didn't you tell us.

Kim- I just didn't know how to tell you, but now you know.

Jack- well I think it's awesome.

I smiled then looked around the pool room to see Daniel standing at the doorway. He walked up to me and kissed me full on the lips, I pushed him away and slapped him hard.

Jack pov

Am I having a nightmare or did I just see kim's ex kiss her.

I saw her puch him away and slapped him so hard you could see a red mark. Kim then ran out the pool room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jack- I'll go see her!


	5. Chapter 5

Kickin it on Facebook

Chapter 5

Kim pov

Omg! I am so confused, hurt, betrayed and angry, I just want to cry like there's no tomorrow.

I ran into my room and slammed the door; I then sat on the sofa and cried my eyes out into a pillow, god why is life so complicated?

...

after crying my cell phone rang...

RING! RING! RING!

Oh it's Gabe, he's gonna know something's up? What am I gonna do or say?

Kim- em, hey bro, wassup?

Gabe- hey, I was just seeing if you're okay and if you are having a good time in L.A?

Kim- yeh, it's good.

I lied, note need to improve on lying, but I don't think he bought it because he can read me like a book.

Gabe- Kimmy, tell me the truth.

Kim- fine… Daniel my ex-boyfriend is here for the competition as Donna's plus one, and he keeps saying he wants me back and he kissed me in front of everyone, even though he knows I'm dating Jack and I don't know what to do.

Gabe- ok, calm down Kim, Daniels a jerk face that can stuff his cheating, heart-breaking attitude up his fat-

Kim- GABE!

Gabe- sorry, I'm just in the overprotective brother phase. Anyways, if I were you I would try to avoid and ignore Daniel and all costs and talk to Jack, I'm sure he will understand and support you.

Kim- I guess your right bro, thanks you give great advice, and you're the best bro ever.

Sam- HEY!

Kim- no, I said best big bro ever, you're the best twin bro ever Sammy.

darn I'm so bad at lying.

Sam- whatever Kim and don't call me Sammy, Kimmy

Kim- Don't call me kimmy.

Sam- fine bye.

he then passed me back onto Gabe.

Gabe- I hope you're ok, if you want to I could come up and help and support you, plus, it's really awkward and quiet at our house, its creepy and lonely, I haven't done anything but study and I'm Gabe, I don't study.

Kim- wow, I never saw the light of day, when Gabe Crawford studied and sure, It would be awesome I you guys were here, I'll go book you a room.

Gabe- IKR and thanks sis, see ya tomorrow, bye love ya sis.

Kim- love ya too bro, bye.

I can't wait for my brothers to come, I mean yeah we fight but I love hanging out with them, we can get quite competitive as well which is a bonus, cause we challenge each other all the time.

When I got off the phone I seemed to be in a calmer, happier mood then I was before.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Omg! I wonder who it could be, could it be the girls, for support, or donna to shout at me for her make out buddy to kiss me or jack wanting an explanation on what's happening, or Milton to tell me what he learned today, or jerry that he is swag, or Daniel – Shut up Kim and answer the door.

I opened the door to see jack standing there with, a movie and a big tube of ice cream.

Kim- hey, about before-

Jack- I know, he was the one who kissed you and btw good job on the slap, you do know he has a big red mark on his cheek, it's pretty funny.

Kim- oh really, well he can stick his cheating, lying, heart-breaking, cocky attitude up his fat-

Jack- KIM!

Kim- sorry, any ways what's with the ice cream?

Jack- well I was thinking you might want some help cheering up after that incident. Can I come in?

Kim- yeah, sure.

…

Kim- so, what movie did you bring, babe?

Jack- I brought the beaches.

I gave him a 'you seriously own a sad movie'.

Jack- Kim, don't give me that look, the beaches can be a manly movie.

Kim- mmmhmmm.

I then sat on the sofa next to him and snuggled into him, as he put on of his strong, muscular arms around my waist.

Kim- oh wait, ill be right back.

I went into my room to find, oh got it.

Jack- what did you need to get?

Kim- a box of hello kitty tissues.

Jack- kind, I'm not going to cry at this movie, I mean I'm a man.

Kim- I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about me, the waterworks start when I watch this movie, wait do you cry at this movie.

Jack- what no, I was just saying because, ow the movies starting, come sit down kimmy.

Kim- ok.

I then got into the same position as I was before, I felt safe, like nothing could ruin this moment.

I then kissed him on the cheek.

Jack- what was that for?

Kim- I just wanted to kiss you.

Jack – then why didn't you say so?

He then started leaning in and kissed me, with lust and passion, I then started kissing back, turning a kiss into a heated make out session. We continued kissing until, SLAM!

Donna came in with a furious look on her face.

Donna- How could you?

Kim- huh?

Donna- Don't act so innocent kimmy, first you steal Jack away from me and now you kiss my boyfriend that is messed up.

Kim- you know what, Daniel kissed me, and did you not see the red mark on his cheek from where I slapped him after he kissed me?

Donna- em.. No.

Kim- then you should take a good look and plus, I love Jack; he is a way better then Daniel?

Donna- oh really?

Then Daniel came in and kissed Donna on the cheek.

Kim- absolutely.

Donna- oh yeah, well at least my boyfriend is a good kisser.

Kim- oh really?

I then grabbed Jacks face and smashed my lips against his.

Donna- oh well two can play at this game kimmy.

She then kissed Daniel with full force.

Me on the other hand was enjoying the make out session. It was intense and passionate, like I was on cloud nine.

Kim- you're a great kisser, hotness.

Jack- right back atcha babe.

Donna- Daniel, you sexy beast, are so much fun.

Kim- well, I can be myself around jack, wether im in sweats pjs, dress, etc, he is also adorable.

Donna- well Daniel's is HOT when he works out at the gym.

Kim- well jacks like a umm, a ninja in karate, beat that tobin.

Donna- you know what, come on Daniel, lets go to my room and have some fun.

Kim- oh, yeh we will be having more fun then you, come on lets go have fun jack.

Jack- I never thought you'd asked.

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom.

We could hear Donna and Daniel through the door and I know they weren't actually doing it and they were making up the sounds- oh very clever.

Donna- oh Daniel's, you have swag.

Kim- don't you dare take Jerry's swag talk.

I then kissed him and then fell asleep.


End file.
